


I Was Nineteen

by emoscully



Category: The Silence of the Lambs (1991), The X-Files
Genre: Academy Era, Alcohol, Drinking, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, First Kiss, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoscully/pseuds/emoscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarice Starling, new to the FBI, finds herself drinking in a hotel room with none other than Dana Scully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Nineteen

"I- I'm only nineteen," Clarice murmered.  
"Don't give me that shit, Starling," Dana grinned. "I'm sure you can hold your liquor."  
Clarice watched, still mildly nervous, as Dana poured whiskey into the shot glasses. Carice had drank plenty of times, sure, but she couldn't count on herself not to choke on what Dana handed her.  
"Three, two... One," Dana smirked; and they threw their heads back.  
Clarice swallowed as fast as she could, managing not to cough as she fumbled for the glass of wine sitting on the bedside table. Chasing whiskey with red wine, however, turned out to be a mistake. She gagged a little but was able to get it all down.  
The older woman had had time to pour more shots while Clarice was struggling with her first, and handed her yet another.  
"This one'll be better," Dana promised, "now that you know what to expect."  
This time Clarice counted, "Three, two, one," and they tipped their heads back yet again. Clarice managed to get it down easier this time.  
"Aren't hotel minibars the best?" Dana asked, pouring out more.  
"Gimme a second," Clarice giggled, taking the shot glass from Dana's hand.  
She closed her eyes for a second, trying to soothe her stomach. To be perfectly honest, she'd never taken a shot of anything before- and while she would love to get blackout drunk with Dana Scully in this hotel room tonight; she also didn't want to make a fool out of herself.  
But, by the looks of Dana, laughing to herself as she mumbled something about the wine-opener, Clarice didn't have to worry about that.  
Three shots later they were laughing uncontrollably. Sitting on the bed across from eachother, Scully'd made some remark about Jack Crawford's cock. Not funny in the slightest- but in this state Clarice found herself laughing so hard she fell forward into Dana's lap. She felt Dana's hand in her hair, heard her laughter as well. She rolled over- clumsily- and rested her cheek on Scully's knee. "You know- you're so cool. You're really so cool," she slurred.  
Dana laughed so hard she snorted. "You're so drunk."  
"You are too," Clarice giggled.  
Dana laughed harder. "I'm not."  
Suddenly, Clarice sat up and kissed her. "You taste like alcohol- you're so drunk," she laughed, not sure where her courage had come from. Scully had always intimidated her.  
Dana giggled. "You're cute."  
"No, you are, you're so cute," Clarice gushed.  
Scully laid on her back, still laughing so hard her stomach hurt.  
"What's so funny?" Clarice was laughing too- she didn't know why.  
"This!" Dana choked out. "We're so drunk!"  
"Would you let me kiss you if we were sober?"  
Dana pressed her face to Clarice's. A sloppy, drunk kiss, thats what it was, but it did feel right. A thousand more sloppy drunk kisses would feel right, too.  
"Yes," Dana mumbled. "You can kiss me anytime."


End file.
